


Klaustrophobie

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno mag Sex, besonders an ausgefallen Orten, aber...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaustrophobie

**Titel:** Klaustrophobie  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Charaktere:** Reno, Cloud  
 **Challenge:** #16 Klaustrophobie  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** ähm… com?  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
 **Summary:** Reno mag Sex, besonders an ausgefallen Orten, aber…

 **Kommentar:** Tja… das ist wohl mit das Kürzeste, das ich je geschrieben hab… Óo Aber was soll man sonst noch dazu schreiben?

Das mit Cloud ist nicht sicher, aber ich meine, wenn man solange in nem Mako-Container eingesperrt war, wäre es eigentlich sehr unwahrscheinlich, wenn nicht, oder?

 

 **Klaustrophobie**

Reno mochte Sex. Ganz besonders mochte er Sex an ausgefallenen Orten.  
Doch es gab einen Ort, an dem er auf gewisse, abstrakte und paradoxe Art auch einmal gerne Sex gehabt hätte und von dem er wusste, dass dies nie geschehen würde.  
Natürlich fand er es bedauerlich. Schließlich wäre es sicherlich interessant, jedoch – wie erwähnt – unmöglich.  
Er seufzte und sah zu Cloud, der schweigend neben ihm stand und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
Cloud Strife – DER Cloud Strife, der Sephiroth besiegt hatte, der Hojos Laborexperimente mehr oder weniger gut überstanden hatte und der mehr als einen Schicksalsschlag hingenommen hatte, ohne sich selbst umzubringen.  
Reno runzelte die Stirn.  
Eigentlich war es erstaunlich, dass Cloud trotz allem, was er bisher erlebt hatte, noch keinen Selbstmord begangen hatte und noch eine beinahe gesunde Psyche besaß. Und es war erstaunlich, dass Cloud Strife, von dem man eigentlich sagen konnte, er wäre in etwa das stärkste Wesen auf diesem Planeten, Angst hatte vor einer kleinen Sache… Und zwar hatte er Angst vor zu kleinen Räumen.  
Reno schmunzelte leicht.  
Gut, wer jahrelang in einem Labor als Versuchskaninchen gefangen gehalten wurde, durfte vielleicht auch Angst vor engen Räumen haben.  
Die Tür des Fahrstuhls öffnete sich.  
Tief atmete der Rothaarige ein und blickte zu Cloud. „Also… wir können auch die Treppe nehmen…“  
„Wirklich?“ Man merkte jetzt schon die Erleichterung des anderen. „Ist das okay?“  
Reno nickte und sah noch einmal in den offenen Aufzug.  
Er würde wirklich gerne einmal Sex in einem Fahrstuhl haben. Bedauerlicherweise bekam Cloud Panik in engen Räumen…  
Er seufzte.  
…und er selbst mochte Aufzüge auch nicht.  
„Klar ist das okay… Also auf in den 57. Stock!“, grinste der Rothaarige und sie machten sich auf den Weg.


End file.
